Tony Rizzo, a masive mix and our second kiss
by redrose2310
Summary: A short sweet AmyKen story on how their second kiss came about. Compete
1. Huge dog

AN/This is my first Sweet Valley Twins Fanfiction I've writen and it is far from my normal writing johnra, but it's sweet and cute and has Tony Rizzo!

Disclaimer: SVTs and SVH are owned by Bantam-Skylark books I think NOT ME.

Timeline: after SweetValley Tins #9

1/3

Chapter One

Ken Mathews and Amy Sutton were walking to school hand and hand like they had every day since Julie Poter's party.

"So um, are you doing anything this weekend?" Ken asked nervusly.

"Uh, no why?" Amy asked blushing.

"I'm having a party and I'd like you to come." he said in a rush.

"Of course I would." Amy said grinning.

Ken had just worked up the guts to give Amy thier second kiss when a scream filled the air and made the two jump.

Being the good, kind kids they were the two ran toward where the sound had come from.

The sound had come from the back yard of a empty house just across the street.

As Amy then Ken ran to the back yard to find Anthony Rizzo cornered agianst the unoccupied house by a large growling dog.

"A little help please!" Anthony said fear clear in his voice.

"Right! Ken run next door and get Mr. Jones." Amy said. Ken nodded and ran to do what he was told.

The dog was a black masive mix with no colar and was growling and snapping at Tony's legs and Arms.

"Tony stop moving" Amy said knowing the boy only from the picture Sophia had shown her.

Amy took a deep breath and did something she really did not want to do.


	2. Ankle biter

AN/This is my first Sweet Valley Twins Fanfiction I've writen and it is far from my normal writing johnra, but it's sweet and cute and has Tony Rizzo!

Disclaimer: SVTs and SVH are owned by Bantam-Skylark books I think NOT ME.

Timeline: after SweetValley Tins #9

2/3

Chapter Two

* * *

She kicked the dog's legs and took off running down the street with the dog right behind her.

Amy ran as fast as she could but the dog was catchingup.

Tony was shocked by the sight as the young girl rescued him from the dog only to become it's target. He tried to run atfer them to help but was weak and bleeding from a large bite the dog had taken from his left leg.

Tony passed out by the time he got to the front yard.

Amy turned into a yard up the road and climbed up the tree in said yard panting to catch her breath.

Soon the street was full of sound as an amulance and animal contral came.

Amy screamed as the dog jumped up and snagged her ankle.


	3. Kiss

AN/This is my first Sweet Valley Twins Fanfiction I've writen and it is far from my normal writing johnra, but it's sweet and cute and has Tony Rizzo!

Disclaimer: SVTs and SVH are owned by Bantam-Skylark books I think NOT ME.

Timeline: after SweetValley Tins #9

3/3

Chapter three

* * *

It took 3 hours for the animal contral catch and lockup the dog.

Tony and Amy were rushed to the hospital and Ken Rode along.

Elizabeth Wakefield got home upset Amy and Ken hadn't come to school and Sophia was pulled from class half way threw the day.

"Jess? Steven?" She asked to get her siblings to look at her but they were both watching the news it was showing a street up theblock.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Amy Sutton's a hero" Steven told her with a grin.

"Yep! it wason the news!" Jess said.

"Cool what happened?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"She saved Tony Rizzo from a huge dog now thier both in the hospital" Jessica said still smiling, she liked knowing things first even if she didn't like Amy.

"Oh no are they okay?" she asked worried after her friend and other friend's brother.

"Oh yeah Sophia called to let you know Amy was alright other then her ankle which had to be wrapped and Tony had lost a lot of blood but would most likely be okay" Steven said in a bored voice like he was reading it.

"That's good I guess. I'm going to ask mom if she'll drive me over there." Elizabeth said.

Ken stood next to Amy's bed.

"That was the Stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Screamed Ken at the pouting Amy.

"But it worked and I couldn't let the dog eat him!" Amy upjected.

"Rrrr. AMY! What am I going to do with you? Your crazy!" Ken yelled.

"But you love me anyway." Amy said off handedly.

"True"

"Really?" Amy asked shocked but a kiss as her anwser.

**The End**


End file.
